Real
by Yutaasaba
Summary: Eres lo que probablemente nunca voy tener. Eres el temblor en mis manos y algún sonrojo en mis mejillas. Eres tal vez, lo que siente una persona al ver un atardecer. O eres tal vez lo que queda de las personas cuando un amado se va. No eres una canción, No eres un poema, Y probablemente no seas para mi. Pero eso no importa, siempre y cuando seas solo tú.
1. Prólogo

¿Quien sabe lo que hay dentro de la mente de un lector?, solo muy pocos tienen el privilegio de saberlo. Todos cuando me miran hacen una mueca de desagrado y luego siguen con sus vidas, pero, yo no he venido aquí a agradarle a nadie. Tampoco soy un chico de muchos amigos, de echo solo uno y me basta. Siempre digo que tener amigos es como los libros, no necesitas tener muchos, solo los mejores.

¿Que sabe la gente todo lo que provoca un buen libro?, tontos, se pierden de ese gran placer que nos regala la vida. Esta bien así, nadie me molesta, y si lo hacen no le tomo mucha importancia. Estoy bien.

Si, estoy bien.

Solo, en mi mundo, así estoy bien.

Odio a la gente entrometida, y conozco a alguien especial. Se metió en mi vida y la cambió. Lo odio.

Pude ver ese destello oscuro que salia por sus ojos, esa sonrisa burlona y esa risa sarcástica. Lo odio, con mi vida. Desde el primer momento, lo odie.

Lo odiaba.

Estupido.

Yo estaba bien.

Hasta que llegaste.

Yo estaba bien en mi mundo, viendo la vida de los personajes irreales de los que cuentan esos valiosos pedazos de papel. Yo no quería saber la realidad de este mundo, no quería, pero es que tu eras tan real en mi vida que en un momento fue imposible ignorarte.

Te odio Levi Ackerman.

 _Pero mis ojos estaban destinados a enamorarse de los tuyos._


	2. El comienzo de mi realidad

_**-Esa falsedad tuya que enamora a todos, me provoca asco** -_

-¡Eren, levantate!.-Grita mi madre despertándome.

Salto de mi cama y caigo al suelo, suelto un quejido de dolor al torcerme la muñeca. Mamá entra a la habitación, me mira confundida al verme en el suelo.

-¿Que haces hijo? -Pregunta mamá.

-Saludo el suelo mamá, parecía triste.-Dije sarcástico.

Ella hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza.

-Ya levantate que se te hará tarde.-Dice eso para salir de la habitación.

Me levanto y tiendo la cama, entro al baño y me mojo la cara. Veo mis ojeras debajo de mis ojos, no dormí por leer, valió la pena, lo único malo es que si me desvelo un día pareciera como si no hubiera dormido en una semana.

Me pongo el uniforme que consiste en un pantalón negro de vestir, una camiseta blanca con un logotipo en el lado izquierdo de color negro y rojo y una corbata roja. Era verano así que ese es el uniforme de verano. Preparo mi mochila y salgo, ahí esta mamá cocinando, espero en la sala hasta que el desayuno este listo.

En la mesita de la sala veo las fotos colgadas en la pared color verde claro, de cuando yo era mas pequeño, estaba mi mamá, mi papá y yo en mi graduación de primaria. Luego en otra salimos yo y el llenos de lodo en un evento del día del padre en primer año de secundaria. Luego... no hay mas con el, murió antes de que pasara a segundo de secundaria. Un cáncer apareció en el y rápidamente lo acabó.

La familia se minimizó a dos. Solo mi mamá y yo, y esta bien, estamos para los dos.

Desayunamos hablando de cualquier tema, y como siempre toca el tema de "¿Y la novia?".

-¿No hay ninguna chica nueva? -Pregunta curiosa.

Ruedo los ojos y bufo.

-No mamá, y si lo hubiera no creo hablarle.-Dije terminando de desayunar.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunta haciendo una mueca.-Nunca has tenido novia o una amiga, ya tienes dieciséis y eres super virgen hijo.

Mi cara enrojece, ¿Como se atreve a decir eso?

-¡Mama!.-Me quejo avergonzado.-No me interesa tener una relación.

-¿Acaso no quieres formar una familia y vivir feliz por siempre?-Pregunta ella lavando los trastes.

-Mmm... Si bien no me equivoco, este es el mundo real mamá, aquí no hay un "Felices por siempre".-Hice las comillas en esas palabras.-Estaré bien sobreviviendo yo solo en este mundo.

Ella hace una mueca de nostalgia y tristeza, luego suspiró rindiéndose. Me despido de ella y salgo en mi bicicleta a la preparatoria. Voy escuchando musica Welcom to my life de Green day, esa canción es tan real, no muchas cosas para mi son reales. Casi nada.

Llego a la preparatoria y aseguro la bicicleta, entro en el edificio y voy directo a mi aula, no hay nadie y agradezco eso, siempre son muy ruidosos y nunca dejan leer en paz. Me siento al final, un lado de la ventada, pongo mis audífonos y saco un libro que empecé hace unos días, mi mamá me dijo que tenía que leerlo, se trata sobre una pareja de adolescentes, normalmente no me gustan ese tipo de libros pero este en especial me ha gustado, y es que la chica-Quien es quien narra la historia-, se parece mucho a mi, es adicta a los libros y es buena escritora, una apática de la sociedad y sus "modas", viste con ropa cómoda y siempre esta con unos audífonos en sus orejas. La forma en que se enamoran es un poco rara, el era malo estudiando y sacaba malas notas, especialmente en literatura, entonces ella se convierte en su tutora y poco a poco los dos comienzan a sentirse atraídos. Una pareja un tanto extraña, ella siempre huyendo de la gente y tiene un novio que atrae la atención de todos.

Totalmente contrarios.

-¡Buenos días!.-Entra el profesor de química al aula.

Guardo mi libro y los audífonos. Todos entran al salón tomando asiento. Todos menos él. Ese chico al cual no soporto, ese chico que parece no importarle nada, ese que frente a todos es tan real, pero que para el es lo mas falso.

Levi Ackerman.

El sabe fingir muy bien ser real, cuando no lo es.

La clase empieza y tomo todas las notas que el profesor apunta en el pizarrón. La clase pasa un poco aburrida pero aun así pongo atención, esa clase termina y pasan tres mas, llega el descanso de veinte minutos y voy al gimnasio a leer un poco, ha esta hora siempre esta solo. Me dirijo hacia el y entro, veo que no haya nadie mas y así es, entro y me siento en la ultima grada, la mas alta.

Saco mis audífonos en volumen alto, no logro escuchar nada mas y saco el mismo libro de la mañana, solo me faltan como cincuenta hoja para terminarlo, lo terminaré en unos minutos y empezaré con otro.

Estaba tan concentrado en la ultima pagina del libro, solo dos renglones mas y lo termino, a punto de leer las ultimas palabras pero ¿Que mierda?, siento un fuerte impacto contra mi cara y los audífonos caen de mis oídos. Levanto la mirada para saber que me ha golpeado, un balón de baloncesto, veo esa sonrisa tan característica de el, sus ojos grises me observan con bastante fuerza.

-¿Eres idiota? -Soy el primero en hablar.-Ten mas cuidado, Ackerman.-Digo lanzándole el balón.

El arquea una ceja.

-El idiota eres tu, ni siquiera había notado tu presencia, eres como invisible.-Responde el.

-¿Entonces como el balón llegó hasta a mi? -Pregunto.

No había forma, se que esta mintiendo, su forma tan burlona de hablar... No se puede confiar en sus palabras.

-Pura casualidad, Jäger.-Dice con suma seguridad.

Bufo y regreso mis ojos al libro, al fin termino de leerlo, un final un poco triste pero después de todo solo era otro amor de adolescentes, claro que llegaría a su final un día.

-Oye.-Habla cuando ve que estoy dispuesto a irme.

Volteo a verlo desinteresado. El me aburre, demasiado.

-¿Hicieron algo importante en las clases? -Pregunta acercándose a mi, demasiado para mi gusto.

Doy tres pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Te refieres en estas ultimas cuatro horas? -Pregunte sarcástico. El asiente.-Oh no, no te preocupes.-Sonreí falsamente.-Solo son trabajos que nos ayudaran a pasar a tercer año de bachillerato, nada importante.-Deje de sonreír y lo mire mal.

Doy media vuelta y me voy antes de que pueda decir algo.

Después de salir de la enfermería fui al aula, me tocaba artes e iba tarde. Tuve que ir a la enfermería por el golpe del balón, mi mejilla esta roja e hinchada gracias a tremendo golpe, la enfermera solo me puso una crema para que se quitara la hinchazón, dijo que lo rojo permanecería unos días. Estupido Ackerman.

-¿Puedo pasar? -Pregunto al llegar al salón.

-¿Por que llega tarde? -Pregunta el profesor.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente y fui a la enfermería.-Conteste.

Al fina pasé y me senté junto a Armin, el único con el que hablaba, no se si lo considero un amigo intimo, tal vez intimo no pero un buen amigo si.

Al terminar la clase todos salen del aula y yo en unos minutos tengo que ir a educación física, no soy amante del ejercicio pero algunos deportes me gustan, no soy tan malo en baloncesto y soy bueno nadando.

-Eren ¿Te toca educación física? -Pregunta Armin.

Asiento y suspiro pesadamente.

-No vemos luego.-Me despido de el.

Me dirijo a al gimnasio y entro a los vestidores, no me gusta tener que cambiarme frente a todos, me da pena, casi todos tienen un cuerpo trabajado y yo no. Entro y la mayoría esta en ropa interior, voy a mi casillero y me quito la camiseta y el pantalón dándole las espalda a todos, rápido me pongo el short color negro y la camisa de deporte.

-Oye Eren ¿Que no haces ejercicio? -Comienza a molestar Kirschtein.

No es por ser malo, o tal vez si, pero siempre se me ha figurado a un caballo.

-No te importa. -Contesto.

-Estas aguadito.- Contesta.

-¿Y? ¿Algún problema? -Digo ya fastidiado.

El realmente me saca de quicio.

-Por eso eres tan virgen como ese montón de gente que escribe los libros que lees.-Dijo burlándose.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y dejo salir un bufido. Todos ríen por lo que acaba de decir.

-Lo siento, yo no hablo con yeguas.-Dijo cerrando el casillero.

Todos al unísono dijeron "Oh" sorprendidos, ya que normalmente callo cuando dicen algo así, pero hoy no estoy de humor.

-Oye idiota, sería caballo no yegua.-Contesta enojado agarrando el cuello de mi camisa.

-Oh vaya, que sorpresa.-Digo fingiendo sorpresa.-Sabes diferenciar entre yegua y caballo.

Ackerman comienza a reír y todos los demás están callados esperando que Jean conteste. Me suelto de su agarre y salgo de los vestidores.

Una vez en clase de deporte nos pusieron a correr, atletismo es mi enemigo, soy pésimo y lentísimo corriendo. Lo odio. Después de unos minutos dijo que el siguiente ejercicio es en parejas, no esta Armin en esta clase así que lo haré solo, me acerco al profesor para avisarle.

-Profesor ¿Puedo hacer el ejercicio solo? -Pregunto esperando un si.

-No Jäger.-Contesta.-Nunca te quieres unir con nadie, iras con...-El se pone a ver con quien puede ponerme, suspiro rindiendome.-¡Ackerman!

No joda.

¡No me joda profesor!

-¿Que? -Contesta el.

-Vas con Jäger.

El frunce el ceño y se acerca a nosotros.

-No, yo ya voy con Farlan.-Le dice al profesor.

-Lo puedo hacer solo.-Repito.

-¡Callense los dos!.-Habla el profesor callandonos.-Irán juntos y punto, solo harán los ejercicios juntos, no es nada malo, oh y un trabajo.

Los dos chasqueamos los labios.

Odio a ese profesor.

Al final quedamos que el iría a mi casa hoy, que molestia. Aparte que sera con quien haga los ejercicios todo el año tengo que hacer una tarea con el, con el chico mas desinteresado por sus calificaciones. Tenemos que hacer algo así como una maqueta del cuerpo humano, pero si piel, que se vean los músculos y explicar muchas cosas.

Cuando acaban las clases en la salida esta el, trato de pasar desapercibido pero parece tener ojos de águila.

-Oye tonto, ¿A donde crees que vas? -Pregunta tomandome del hombro.

Me alejo.

-Como jamas haces nada pensé que no sería la excepción.-Contesto mirándolo.

-Me dijeron que si no saco buenas calificaciones en el siguiente trimestre reprobaba el año.-Contesta.-Tengo dos meses para mejorar.

-Si, hoy se notó tu esfuerzo con tu ausencia.-Contesto.

El tuerce los labios.

Empiezo a caminar a donde esta mi bicicleta, no podre irme montado en ella por que el idiota tiene que saber donde vivo.

A pie esta como a quince minutos mi casa. A dos cuadras de mi casa hay un parque, uno muy lindo donde suelo venir a leer.

-Oye.-Habla el de baja estatura.

-Mmm.-Contesto.

-Ayudame a estudiar.

Me paro en seco. ¿Que carajo dice?, esta loco si cree eso.

-¿Estas loco? -Digo frunciendo el ceño.

El arquea una ceja y pone una mano en su cadera. Así como si fuera una diva.

-Necesito pasar el año, mis padres me mataran si no lo hago.-Dice.

-¿Y a mi que? -Digo.-Fue tu culpa por andar de vago en la escuela solo buscando una chica con quien tener sexo.

-No solo voy a eso.-Contesta

Ahora soy yo quien arquea una ceja.

-Has que parezca diferente.

Nos quedamos callados un rato.

-Te pagare.-Dice al final.-Sera algo así como si te contratara para que me ayudes a estudiar.

Pagar... eso suena mejor.

-¿Cuanto? -Pregunto.

-Cinco dolares la hora, serian dos horas diarias.-Dice el.

-Ocho dolares si no no.-Contesto lo mas seguro que puedo.

Chasquea los labios.

-Eso es mucho dinero.-Dice.-Siete dolares.

Lo pienso un poco, pero aun serían setenta dolares a la semana. Así podre comprar libros mas seguido y no sufrir por dinero.

-Bien. Te ayudare.

El sonríe como si hubiera conseguido lo que quería y creo que lo logró, pero yo también gano.

Lo malo sera lidiar con su falsedad. Y quien sabe, quizá conozca un poco del real Ackerman.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, soy yo la misma de Wattpad x3 bueno quise traer mis historia a Fanfiction ¿por que no? Y aquí esta, a las personitas que no han leído esto y les gusta ¡Gracias! Por favor hazmelo saber con un review por favor :3 y bueno, ya tengo mas capítulos pero depende de que tanto le guate a la gente aquí seguiré subiendo CX**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	3. Un poco de mi

No se bien que es lo que significa "ser social", pero si eso es tener que relacionarse con gente como Ackerman jamas seré social. ¡Es una molestia! Total molestia, no deja de quejarse de todo, dice que hace demasiado calor que ponga la calefacción fría pero yo no tengo aire acondicionado en mi sala, ni en mi cocina, con suerte tengo en mi habitación.

-¡Joder Jäger! Tu casa es muy caliente.-Dice por cuarta vez en la hora que hemos estado aquí.

Ruedo los ojos y decido ignorarle, sigo tecleando cosas por la computadora portátil para tratar de conseguir una idea de como hacer el proyecto. Solo ha pasado una hora y no lo soporto mas, parece una adolescente fresa que se queja de todo cuando no es lujoso. Idiota.

-No me ignores.-Vuelve a hablar.

Bufo.

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunto de mala gana.

El arquea una ceja, se sienta conmigo en el suelo. El estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala y yo en el piso usando al sofá como respaldo, la computadora esta en la pequeña mesa de la sala, mis piernas están flexionadas pegando con mi pecho, se me hace mas cómoda esta posición que cualquiera en el sillón.

-Con esa actitud no conseguirás amigos nunca.-Dice acercándose hasta rozar su hombro con el mio.

Me alejo un poco. Odio que la gente abarque mi espacio personal.

-No quiero amigos.-Digo simplemente.

He encontrado algo que nos podría servir para el proyecto. Guardo toda la información en Word, abro mis documentos de Word para asegurarme que esta guardado, solo se me olvido que ahí tengo alrededor de cinco historias que escribo.

-¿Esas son historias? -Dice algo emocionado.

De alguna manera logra arrebatarme la computadora y abre una de las historias que he escrito, una muy personal.

-¡Dame eso!-Grito nervioso.

-Espera.-El ríe un poco y se levanta para evitar que le quite el computador.

Me empiezo a desesperar, nadie ni mi mamá han leído algo de lo que escribo, es tan vergonzoso, ni siquiera esta terminada.

- _Real.-_ Lee el titulo de la historia.-En este mundo hay millones de personas, pero solo soy una mente de todo ese montón de cabezas que hay. Siempre trato...-Logro arrebatarle el computador.

Estoy nervioso y probablemente sonrojado, mi corazón late muy fuerte, es un completo idiota por haber echo eso. No lo puedo creer, mis pensamientos estuvieron apunto de ser descubiertos por una de las personas que mas aborrezco en el mundo.

-Oye... eso empezó bien.-Dijo el serio.

-¡Idiota! No tienes permitido leer cosas ajenas.-Grito aun un poco alterado.

El suspira y vuelve a tomar asiento.

-Bien, pero hoy no me iré si no me dejas leer por lo menos una de tus historias.-Dice.

-No te dejare leer nada.-Digo frunciendo el ceño.

Cada vez que escribo algo pongo todo sentimiento en ello, cada historia tiene algo de mi.

-Vamos, déjame ver que tan bueno eres.-Insiste.

-No.-Digo tomando asiento y vuelvo a buscar información.

-Entonces no me iré.-Dice y antes de que yo pueda hablar.-Y estaré insistiendo cada día hasta que me dejes leer...te.

Me pongo nervioso. No quiero tenerlo encima en el instituto, seria desagradable, no quiero que lea nada mio, no quiero nada de el.

-Bien.

Me levanto y me dirijo a mi habitación, mi casa es solo de un piso así que no es para nada lejos, busco viejas libretas. Solo tengo cinco en computadora pero tengo como otras diez en libretas, historias que de esas quince por todas, solo como tres están terminadas. Tomo una historia sin titulo, casi ninguna tiene titulo ya que se me hace algo muy difícil, una que escribí hace dos años, solo tenía catorce años cuando la escribí, era verano e ir al colegio era muy caluroso, entonces yo deseaba volar para no tener que sufrir por caminar o por el autobús publico, jamas fui en el bus de la escuela, mamá no podía pagarlo, entonces escribí sobre un niño que cambia vida con un pájaro, al final decide que no quería volar, la vida de un pájaro era demasiado complicada y no tenia amigos ni familia con quien contar, decide que ser quien es, es lo mejor del mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Esa es mi forma de sentirme bien.

Escribiendo esa historia deje de quejarme con mamá de que pagara el bus escolar, entendí que no podía y debía apoyarla, se que si hubiera podido lo hubiera pagado.

Salgo y le lanzo la libreta en su torso pero el consigue tomarla con facilidad. Vuelvo a sentarme en el cómodo suelo acumulando mas para el proyecto.

-Oye esto no tiene titulo.-Se queja.

Me siento en el sillón decido que ha sido demasiado estudio y que el ya se tiene que ir.

-Nunca les pongo titulo a mis historias. -Contesto apagando la computadora.

-"Real" es una historia con titulo.-Contesta.

-Solo esa tiene titulo.

El vuelve a abrir la libreta leyendo un poco. De alguna forma me pone nervioso y a la vez me emociona que alguien lea lo que escribo, aunque sea el, a la vez me siento mal por dejarlo leer.

-No sabia que te gustaba leer.-Dije tratando de burlarme de el.

-No leo cualquier mierda, solo libros de verdad.-Contesta mirándome.-Y de ahora en adelante historias de escritores-no-famosos que sean buenas.

Me sorprendo y me siento avergonzado.

-Es hora de que te vayas.-Contesto a su "alago".

-¿Ya?

-Si, ya.-Digo dirigiéndome a la puerta principal

-Espera.-Dice el sacando su celular.-Dame tu numero, así sera mas fácil lo del proyecto y lo de mis estudios.

No me gusta eso, solo Armin, mi madre y el señor de la biblioteca del centro tienen mi numero, de alguna forma me es extraño dárselo a el. Pero al final lo hago, tiene razón facilitara las cosas.

Antes de que se vaya llega mamá.

Ella es pediatra en una clínica pediátrica, ella ama su trabajo. Aveces hay mucho trabajo y llega hasta tarde, y aveces le toca el horario de noche.

-¡Ya llegue Eren!.-Dice alegre como siempre.

-H-hola mamá.-Digo y se que ella espera que la abrace y le de un beso en su mejilla.

Me da algo de pena por que Ackerman esta aquí, pero es mil veces mas importante ella para mi que el y lo hago.

Ella se sorprende muchísimo al ver al Levi.

-¡Vaya! ¿Amigo nuevo? -Pregunta mamá.

Antes de que el dijera algo contesto yo.

-¡No! Es solo un compañero, nos tocó hacer un trabajo en equipo.-Contesto.

Volteo a verlo y el me mira mal.

-Hola, soy Karla Jäger, un gusto en conocerte.-Dice demasiado calmada para ser mi madre.

Ackerman cambia su semblante de niño malo al de uno ejemplar.

-Buenos días señora Jäger, soy Levi Ackerman, el gusto es mio.-Dice demasiado elegante.

Ellos comienzan a charlar dejándome de lado. En un punto no soporto mas.

-Mamá el ya se va.-Digo sacándolo de casa.

-Oh, espero que vengas de nuevo.-Dice mamá.-Es mas, por que no vienes mañana a comer, es mi día libre ¿Por qué vienes?

El le sonríe.

-Claro, entonces aquí estaré, muchas gracias.-Acepta el.

¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! Mamá aveces se emociona rápido y actúa sin pensar... creo que soy el menos indicado para decir eso. Soy muy impulsivo.

Logro sacarlo de casa.

-Estas loco si crees que vendrás mañana.-Digo enojado.

El arquea la ceja izquierda y sonríe de lado.

-Tu mamá me invito.-Se acerca a mi.-Ella es un amor, nada parecido a ti.

Lo miro mal.

-No seré un "amor" contigo.-Digo.-Con nadie.

-Eres muy amargado, como un viejito.-Dice el haciendo una mueca.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Ya vete, luego decidimos lo del proyecto y tus estudios.-Hablo ya cansado de el.

-Bien, bien.-Contesta.

Nos pasamos números y se va. Es algo raro, la verdad no se que es raro, el y yo, no se que es mas raro. Es una sensación extraña, nueva para mi, creo que... creo que ¡Lo aborrezco mas que antes!.

Entro a casa y mamá esta cocinando algo. Voy a la cocina y tomo agua de la botella que esta en el refrigerador llena de agua. Mamá me regaña por tomar de la botella y no de un vaso, termino sirviéndome agua en un vaso.

-Erencito, cuéntame de el.-Habla mamá.

-¿Por qué quieres saber de el? -Pregunto un poco asustado.

Mamá sonríe apagando la estufa, se voltea a verme.

-Es el primer amigo que traes a casa.-Dice acumulando su emoción.-Aparte de Armin, claro.

Suspiro y entre cierro los ojos.

-No es mi amigo, mamá.-Respondo.

\- Tú consideras enemigo a más de la mitad del mundo cariño - Ruedo los ojos con fastidio.

\- Entonces anota a Ackerman en esa lista - Se acerca a mi golpeando mi nuca en regaño.

\- Lo que necesitas son amigos.

\- Necesitó un nuevo libro.-Sonrío.

Ella suspira y me regala una mirada de fastidio. Luego su cara cambia por completo, su sonrisa aparece y sus ojos brillan.

Se que algo se le ha ocurrido.

-Eren~.-Canturrea.-Te hago un trato.

La miro con miedo, mi madre puede ser muy ocurrente.

-¿Que cosa?

No se lo que dirá, pero no creo que sea bueno. Una vez pasó lo mismo y termine usando un vestido por que dijo que aparte de mi siempre quiso una niña. Solo tenia trece años... y mi dignidad había muerto, aunque guardo ese recuerdo como algo bueno... en ese entonces mi padre estaba con nosotros, solo dos meses antes de que muriera.

-Te comprare tres libros, los que tu quieras.-Sonríe y yo me emociono.-Si... traes cuatro veces mas a Levi a casa y que no sea por el trabajo.-Mi emoción bajó.-¡Necesitas mas amigos!.

Dejo caer mi cabeza a la mesa ocasionando que mi frente se ponga roja. ¡Estuve tan cerca de obtener tres libros! ¿Por qué mi madre no es normal?

-¿Por qué el? -Grito con drama en exageración.

-Por que aparte de el rubiecito es el único que te aguanta por mas de una hora.-Dice sonriendo.

Hago una mueca ofendido. La miro mal y hago un puchero.

-Fui yo quien lo aguantó mamá.-Hable.

-Es que a ti todo mundo te cae mal.-Repite por centésima vez en toda mi vida.-Aun no se como le hizo Arlert para ganarse tu confianza.

-Ni yo.

Mentí, realmente jamas se me olvidara la forma en la que Armin se hizo mi amigo. Fue en segundo de secundaria, cuando recién había muerto mi padre, yo nunca le había hablado ni nada por el estilo, pero el supo todo, como me sentía y estuvo conmigo en esos momentos en el que nadie estuvo, no tenia amigos con quien contar ni nadie de confianza que no sea mi madre, pero ella ya sufría demasiado como para darle otra razón para que sufra mas.

 _Como todos los días me sentaba hasta atrás, la ultima silla del salón, nadie me hablaba ni yo a ellos. Nunca fui social ni había tenido un amigo, nunca se me hizo interesante tener uno. Cuando mi padre murió ese día trate de estar normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, y lo estaba logrando. En descanso un niño rubio se acercó a mi, iba en mi clase, el siempre se sentaba hasta adelante y estaba en el cuadro de honor desde que llegó._

 _-Hola ¿Eren, cierto? -Sonrió y se sentó en la tierra un lado de mi._

 _No entendía el echo de venir conmigo, a nadie le interesaba venir conmigo, aparte el ya tenia amigos._

 _-Hola._

 _-Oye... yo me entere de lo de tu padre.-Agachó la cabeza.-Realmente lo siento._

 _Estaba muy sorprendido ¿Ese niño como lo sabia?, no supe que contestar así que solo me quede callado._

 _Quería irme y no estar con nadie. ¿El que sabe lo que siento?_

 _Me levante para huir de ahí, pero antes de eso el me detuvo y me envolvió en un abrazo. Un abrazo que tanto necesitaba._

 _-Solo quiero ayudarte.-Susurró._

 _Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, también lo abrace y llore mucho tiempo en su hombro. El susurraba "Aquí estoy yo, descuida", era la primera persona con la que yo fui real, el me dejó sacar todo mi dolor aun cuando no me conocía y supe que el valía la pena. De el si me interesó ser amigo._

Después de ese momento nos hicimos inseparables literalmente, también fue el quien me inundó en el mundo de la literatura, me hizo adicto a los libros y cuando termine mi primer libro no pude evitar escribir. La verdad le debo mucho al pequeño Armin, tal vez un día se lo diga, y otra cosa es que no he llorado desde esa vez, odio llorar, no me gusta para nada.

Al final paso el día junto a mamá viendo series policiacas. Siempre puedo contar con ella para no aburrirme.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

La fuerte alarma destruye lentamente mis tímpanos, estiro el brazo y apago el ruido, abro un poco los ojos, lo bueno es que las cortinas no permiten que entre mucha luz, así no se quemaran mis ojos. Me siento en la cama y tallo mis ojos, en verdad tengo mucha pereza hoy, me levanto tirando por accidente al oso color rojo que suelo abrazar, rápidamente lo levanto y lo abrazo, me disculpo con el y lo vuelvo a poner en la cama.

Creo que soy muy infantil.

Bah, que importa, solo tengo dieciséis .

Entro al baño y me doy una ducha rápida, salgo y me pongo unos boxers y el uniforme del instituto, preparo los libros, hago una mueca al ver que ya no tengo libros nuevos que leer, entonces ¿Que voy hacer para ignorar a toda la bola de humanos que van en mi preparatoria?

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina donde espero encontrar a mamá pero no esta. Solo hay una nota.

 _Cariño salí al super mercado, no había nada que cocinar para en medio día, recuerda que vendrá tu amigo Levi. Y recuerda también nuestro trato. ¡Te amo!._

 _PD: Te deje el desayuno echo, solo calientalo en el microondas._

-No es mi amigo.-Digo para mi mismo y luego suspiro.

Realmente quiero libros, puedo aguantarlo, solo cuatro días y empezaba hoy, después de esos días seré libre... No, mierda, el trabajo. Después de ese estúpido proyecto seré libre de el.

Caliento el desayuno y lo como tranquilamente escuchando música en una pequeña bocina que se conecta al celular. Termino y lavo lo que use, me lavo los dientes y salgo de casa junto con mi preciada bicicleta color rojo. Como todos los días voy escuchando música de camino al instituto. Después de unos minutos llego a mi destino y aseguro la bicicleta, entro al edificio y me voy directo al aula que me toca. Literatura, amo esa materia, ahí en el salón esta Armin escribiendo.

-¡Armin! Hola.-Me siento junto a el.

-Hola Eren ¿Que tal todo? -Pregunta el con una sonrisa.

-Pues... mamá piensa que Ackerman es mi amigo.-Digo esperando a ver su reacción.

-Wow espera ¿Mikasa o Levi Ackerman? -Pregunta el.

¡Cierto! Olvidaba a Mikasa Ackerman, son primos hermanos, ella es muy bonita, demasiado, y aunque jamas he hablado con ella se que es mejor que Ackerman el chico, ella no esta en peligro de reprobar el año.

-Levi.

Entonces Armin abre sus ojos sorprendidos, yo comienzo a reír, una reacción así esperaba.

-¿Por qué tu mamá piensa eso? -Dice curioso.

Le cuento todo lo que ha pasado el día de ayer, en ocasiones ríe y en otras me dedica una mirada de confusión, le confieso que escribo y que Ackerman me ha obligado a darle una historia mía para leerla.

-Oye yo también quiero leer una.-Dice emocionado.

-A-armin... bien, solo por que eres tu, pero otro día la traeré.-Digo algo apenado.

-¡Bien!.

En unos minutos empieza la clase, una clase interesante, logro aclarar algunas dudas gramaticales, vaya que me gusta esta clase. Tan rápido siento que se acaba la clase que hago un puchero, las siguientes dos horas son de deporte.

Me despido de Armin me dirijo a los vestidores, pero creo que he llegado temprano ya que no hay nadie, agradezco internamente y me quito la ropa a excepción del boxer.

-Que buen trasero Jäger.-Habla con su voz ronca.

Me provoca escalofrío y un tic en la ceja derecha.

-¿Envidia, Ackerman? -Digo aun dándole la espalda.

Me pongo el short apresurado y la camisa sin tanta prisa.

-No, tu trasero parece de chica.-Dice burlándose.

Volteo para reclamarle pero el se quita los pantalones, siento nauseas y me vuelvo a voltear.

-Mi trasero no parece el de una chica.-Me defiendo.

-Tu no lo sabes, yo si, he estado con chicas ya Jäger y puedo decir que tu redondo trasero es tipo de culo que me gusta follar.-Dice de lo mas normal.

El tic se vuelve mas fuerte. Mi cara enrojece de la rabia.

-Estas tan trastornado.-Susurro.-Ve y follarte a otro chico.

El suelta una carcajada.

Salgo de ahí pero el va tras de mi.

-Oye oye.-Se pone en frente de mi evitando que siga caminando.-Hoy iré a tu casa a comer, no te vayas sin mi tonto.

Entre cierro los ojos y lo miro mal.

-Ya lo sé, también necesito que vayas tres días mas.

El frunce el ceño y me mira con confusión.

-¿Por qué?

-Mamá dijo que vayas.

-Bien, iré. Por cierto lo de mis estudios, empezaremos mañana.-Dice usando sus dedos para peinar su cabello.-Iras a mi casa, haremos parte del proyecto y luego me ayudas.

Maldigo interiormente, empiezo a arrepentirme de haber aceptado esa oferta, sera demasiado tiempo juntos, no me agrada para nada.

-Si, si.-Digo aburrido.

La clase da inicio, damos diez vueltas corriendo a la cancha. En la vuelta cinco siento que me desmayaré, por suerte el profesor tiene piedad de mi y me deja sentarme junto Marco, un chico que sufre de asma por lo tanto no puede hacer mucha actividad física.

-Hola Eren ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunta el pecoso una vez que me senté.

-Eh, ha si, estoy bien gracias.-Digo algo nervioso.

Siempre me pongo nervioso cuando alguien comienza a hablarme. El no me cae mal, es un buen chico, es amigo de Armin por lo tanto conozco un poco sobre el.

Charlamos las dos horas de deporte, al parecer el profesor se olvidó de nosotros. La pase agradable con Marco, es un chico muy amable, le gusta dibujar y ver series de acción.

Otro día de instituto pasa aburrido, ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno, aunque aun faltan como dos meses mas. Tomo los últimos libros que hay en mi casillero, hoy los llevaría todos a mi casa, me han dejado demasiado tarea, tal vez no duerma o si lo hago sera tarde.

-Jäger.-Me asusto al escuchar mi apellido de pronto.

Doy un pequeño salto y volteo hacia atrás. Ahí esta el "fabuloso" Ackerman.

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunto dándole la espalda para terminar de guardar mis libros.

-Solo te espero.-Dice recargándose en el casillero vecino al mio.

Rayos, había olvidado que hoy el va a mi casa, no dejo de pensar como ahorrare tiempo para la tarea, suspiro y cierro mi casillero. Camino hasta llegar a mi bicicleta, no tengo nada de ganas de caminar, mi bicicleta tiene incrustada dos tubos de fierro en la llanta trasera, donde puedo llevar a alguien.

-Ackerman, súbete ahí.-Digo apuntando los pedales metálicos.

El sin hacer preguntas se monta en los pedales, con sus manos toma mis hombros firmemente, comienzo a pedalear, no muy rápido, ya que el podría caer. En pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa.

-Divertido viaje.-Comenta al bajas de la bicicleta.

Yo solo alzo mis hombros, abro la puerta y aviso que he llegado, mamá sale se la cocina con su sonrisa de siempre, se acerca a mi y besa mi frente, claro que para eso me he tenido que agachar un poco.

-Que bueno que han llegado.-Dice emocionada.-La comisa esta casi lista, por favor esperen en la sala.

Ella regresa a la cocina.

-Pues ahí esta la sala.-Digo apuntándola, aunque esta frente a nosotros.

Comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación.

-Oye ¿A donde vas? -Pregunta el de menor estatura.

-Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme, solo espera ahí.-Doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino.

No me agrada nada que el este aquí, y amo a mi madre pero puede sacar cualquier tema vergonzoso sobre mi y no quiero eso. Me quito el uniforme y me pongo un pantalón flojo de pijama y una camisa sin mangas. Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la sala, me siento en el sofá individual, recargo mi cabeza en uno de los apoyadores y mis piernas por encima del otro.

-Oye.-Habla Ackerman llamando mi atención.

-¿Que?

El calla unos segundos viéndome a los ojos, desvía la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

-Nada, olvídalo.

Eso fue muy extraño, no lo entiendo, mierda me he quedado con la duda de que quería decirme.  
Mamá sale de la cocina avisando que la comida ya esta lista, entramos a la cocina y tomamos asiento en la mesa, mamá y Levi comienza a hablar y no me uno a su conversación. Suena el celular de mamá y ella sale de la cocina.

-Tu mamá me habló sobre tu problema para socializar.-Dijo el idiota.

-Si, escuche.-Dije comiendo un pedazo de carne.

-Y también comentó que eres super virgen.-Ríe un poco.-¿Enserio? ¿Ni el primer beso? -Vuelve a reír un poco mas fuerte.

Lo veo mal.

-¿A ti que te importa? -Digo de mala gana.

Antes de que el pueda decir algo entra mamá a la cocina.

-Chicos lo siento, me llamaron de la clínica donde trabajo y hay muy poco personal tengo que ir.-Explica mamá.

Antes de que pueda opinar ella sale casi corriendo de casa con su bata blanca y un maletín medico. Nace un silencio bastante incomodo, sigo comiendo y el también, se me hace muy extraño que no comente nada ni haga preguntas, al terminar de comer llevo los platos y los lavo.

-¿Tu mamá es medico? -Pregunta cuando regreso a la sala.

Asiento tomando asiento en el sillón individual.

-Si, pero se especializa en pediatría.-Digo dejando caer mi cabeza en es respaldo del sofá.

-Que bien, oye el de esta foto ... ¿Es tu papá? -Pregunta alzando la foto donde estamos llenos de lodo.-Es que como no lo vi el otro día, tal vez trabaja mucho.

Mi corazón se oprime, se que el no tiene la culpa y no sabe que es lo que ha pasado, pero creo que el echo de haber perdido a mi padre jamas dejara de afectarme.

-Esta muerto.

El guarda silencio unos segundos, creo que ha notado que mi humor cambió por completo.

-Leí tu historia.-Cambia el tema.

Cuando una persona se entera de lo sucedido siempre cambia el tema, no quieren saber nada, y de alguna manera llega a ser bueno.

-¿Ya toda? -Digo un poco sorprendido.

Digo no son mas de diez mil palabras pero siendo Ackerman si me sorprende.

-Si.-Asiente y deja la libreta en la mesa de la sala.-Me gustó.

Me siento aliviado de alguna manera, supongo que aunque el no me agrade que le haya gustado lo que he escrito es bueno, y aparte me hace sentir importante.

-Gracias.-Digo tratando de sonreír, aunque creo que mas bien fue una mueca de estreñimiento.

-Quiero leer otra.-Dice mirándome.

-¿Que? ¡No!.-Frunzo el ceño.

-¡Vamos, Jäger! Déjame leer un poco mas de ti.-Lo miro sorprendido.

¿Que pretende? Quizá y después quiera burlarse de mi, no se... pero tal vez que lea unas cuantas historias no este mal, serán puros cuentos cortos y sin sentido.

-Bien, pero solo de vez en cuando.-Digo levantandome.

Voy a mi habitación y saco las libretas, de esas quince una es sumamente intima, esa que tiene título, la única que tiene título, tomo esa libreta en mis manos y las demás las dejo caer en la mesa.

-Elige una. Pero cuando termines me la devolverás.-Digo tratando de sonar serio.

-Lo sé.-El se pone a ver las libretas y leer un poco para ver cual llama mas su atención.-Esta.

Toma una libreta color verde, la mete a su mochila, tomo las otras libretas y me apresuro en llevarlas a mi habitación.

-Tu mamá si que ha de gastar en libretas.-Comenta divertido.

-Si, aunque ella no sabe para que necesito tantas, simplemente le digo que se me acaban rápido.-Contesto de la misma forma.

Aunque no lo crea estoy teniendo una conversación de mas de un minuto con Ackerman y no hemos peleado.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? -Pregunta el.

Encarno una ceja.

-¿Que hacemos?, tu ya te vas.-Contesto.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunta haciendo una mueca.-Aun es temprano.

-Aquí no hay nada que hacer.-Comento.

El guarda silencio un minuto, esta observando todas las fotografías que hay en las paredes.

-Vayamos a mi casa, tengo vídeo-juegos y creo que a mi familia le caerás bien.-Dice viendo una foto mía de cuando tenia alrededor de nueve años.

-No iré a tu casa.-Digo en un tono casi irónico.

-¿Por que no? Aquí solo estarás aburrido.

En eso tiene razón, por la desesperación en la que mamá se fue de la casa quiere decir que regresara hasta media noche, a pesar de que era su día libre... tal vez ir un rato con el no este mal, pero aunque suene ridículo es algo nuevo para mi, si fuera Armin no tendría problema, pero el problema es que no todos son Armin. Suspiro.

Tomo mi celular y envío un mensaje a mamá.

 _De: Eren._  
 _Asunto: Ninguno._

 _Mamá no se que a que hora regresarás así_ _que por eso lee esto. Iré a casa de Levi un rato, estaré en casa temprano. Te amo:)_

-Vamos.-Digo poniéndome de pie. 

**¡Hola! :3**

 **Por fin otro capitulo :D espero que les guste :3 por favor díganme lo que piensan acera de la historia**


End file.
